


The Penalty and Reward for Indecisiveness

by wallscrolls



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: And a crush on Kano, And a tendency to bite off more than she can chew, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Kido being embarrassed a lot, Kido is an adorable bi child, Multi, Put it all together and this is what you get, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Wet Dream, With adorable naughty fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallscrolls/pseuds/wallscrolls
Summary: Kido didn't want to admit that she thought about it, sometimes, when she was certain that no one was around. Maybe this was because she'd thought about it a bit too much lately. Maybe this was because she didn't actually know what she wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing to churn through the birthday fics! This one was a picture prompt a couple years in the making for my beta, who can now beta my porn too! This got kind of long too oops.

There were two of them.

There were _two_ of them.

There were two nearly-identical obnoxious grins staring her down.

“Hey, Kido…”

“Hey, Kido…”

She scrunched up her face, trying to cover her disturbed expression with anger as the two of them leaned in a little, and she leaned back to try and match.

“Wanna have some fun?”

“Wanna have some fun?”

It was like a stereo track that had gone out of sync, with the two voices similar enough that one could think the differences were due to a defect in one of the speakers, if this had been from some electronics rig and not two actual people.

“If you want to say something, don’t repeat each other! I heard it the first time!”

She shouted it back and leaned back a little further.

In front of her, the two images of Kano turned to each other and grinned the exact same grin. Well, they weren’t the _exact_ same. One of them was the same as she was used to, for certain, but the other…

Significantly longer hair, a slight bump around the chest, a subtle change in facial structure, and a voice pitched just a little bit higher…

Definitely, this one was supposed to be a girl.

They turned back to her, and this time, it was only the boy who spoke. “Then, I’ll ask again! Wanna have some fun?”

She felt herself get momentarily flustered. “Wha—Your idea of fun never leads anywhere good, Kano!”

“Aah, see, I knew _I_ should have been the one to ask!” the girl spoke up, instead. “After all, even if she likes both, she prefers _this_ way a little more, right?”

“P-prefer?! What the hell are you—?!” She flushed brightly, but couldn’t back up in time as both of them grabbed her by a wrist and leaned in.

Suddenly their breath was tickling both of her ears at once, and the two of them murmured in unison. “It’s alright. We’ll be gentle.”

It sent a wave of heat through her body, the sort of which she’d always ignored before. The itch she never scratched. But this time it sat heavy on her, making her skin tingle where they were touching her, where their breath hit her, making an uncomfortable, heavy throb settle between her legs. She went to weakly pull her arms free, but they both held on, and she shivered slightly.

“… A dream.”

This had to be a dream. Actually, there was no way it wasn’t. Just from there being two Kanos, that much already made it impossible. If it had been anyone other than Kano, there might have been a chance, but not when it was him. And beyond that, there was no scenery around them, just an unobtrusive gray that stretched onwards. She had the impression that they were in some sort of room, though there was nothing to indicate such. In this space, there was just the three of them.

One of the Kanos started to gently nibble on her earlobe, and she shuddered.

“If it’s a dream, then it’s okay.”

The moment the words had escaped, Kido had already forgotten who had said them. But it didn’t matter who had said it, in the end. Either way, the words echoed her feelings.

Even if admitting such a thing to herself was really embarrassing.

“Then let’s have some fun, alright?”

It had been the female Kano who had said it. Kido turned to find that same mischievous grin as before, but something in her eyes was shining with some sort of excitement. Before Kido could do anything, this Kano leaned in and pressed their lips together. She startled, but didn’t pull away. A moment later, she felt the other Kano place kisses against her neck, pulling soft gasps out of her.

Since it was a dream, it was okay to go along with it, probably.

The kiss didn’t last very long, and soon the female Kano pulled back, then leaned in and pressed their noses together with a giggle. Somehow, the noise seemed really weird to her.

Actually, looking at this Kano… was this something that Kido had made up? Or had Kano shown her a sight like this before? She couldn’t quite remember. But, this girl, with her long hair, modest chest, and the way that she seemed to meet Kido at eye level instead of being a couple centimeters shorter…

… Was this female image templated on herself?!

“Mmm, I want to kiss, too!”

Before she could think about it further, the male Kano brought a hand to her cheek and turned her towards him, and then he was pressing his lips to hers as well. After a moment he licked her lips and she made a startled noise, pressing her lips tighter together on an embarrassed reflex. He wanted… with tongue…?!

But then a hand pushed up her shirt slightly and there was another pair of lips, this time just above her navel. She shuddered and gasped before she could stop it, and the Kano who was kissing her used that chance to slip his tongue into her mouth after all. Her face burned, but she let him do it, after a moment hesitantly opening her mouth further. It… wasn’t that bad, once she got over the initial shock of it. But the touches on her skin were making her stomach flutter and she squirmed, and she was pretty sure she heard _both_ Kanos chuckle at the same moment.

Even in a moment like this, it seemed she could still get annoyed at them.

She pulled back suddenly. “Let go of my arms.”

From Kano’s—the male Kano’s—expression, it seems he’d completely forgotten that he was still holding her wrist. But he let go, as did the female one, and Kido knew if there was any chance she had to throw him off-balance it was going to be now.

Before he could stop her, before she could stop herself, she grabbed him by the back of his hair and forced their lips together and her tongue into his mouth. The startled noise he made sounded like victory to her ears.

“Ah, Kido’s so aggressive!”

The voice came from somewhere down by her stomach, and her fingers twitched and her grip tightened on Kano’s hair, drawing another soft noise out of him. Right. Since there were two of them, shutting both of them up was… probably nearly impossible.

If this was her own fantasy, why did she choose something so obnoxious?

She nipped Kano’s lower lip a little harder than necessary, and he gave another yelp and pulled back as far as her grip in his hair would let him. “I wasn’t the one who said anything!” he protested, squirming a little.

“Ah, but it’s probably easier for her to do than punching you in the stomach right now!”

Kido turned towards the girl, giving her a glare that made her shiver. “Stand up properly if you want me to hit the stomach of the one who deserves it.”

“A-ah, I’m fine down here, thanks…!” But her nervous look all too quickly switched back to a grin, and she took the top of Kido’s pants in her teeth and began to slide them down.

Kido yelped and let go of the other Kano to quickly push this one away. Before she’d even thought about it she’d already planted her fist on top of Kano’s head, pulling a soft cry of pain from her. With her other hand, Kido grabbed her pants to hold them up as she turned bright red. “Wh-what the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“But we’re going to get there eventually, aren’t we?” the one behind her responded. “I guess we can start here for now.” Before she could turn to see what the male Kano was up to, he’d already pressed himself against her back and put his hands on her sides, under her shirt. She sucked in a breath as he slid forwards, around to her front and upwards, until she felt his hands cupping her breasts and bra. It wasn’t… that it felt particularly pleasurable, she thought, but it still made her breathing go unsteady. From this position, she could also feel something stiff pressing against her butt.

“K-Kano, that’s…!”

“You wear that big hoodie that hides them, but I know they’re here!”

He gave a gentle squeeze and a soft _‘mmh!’_ slipped out before she could stop it and her vagina ached again. But then the girl, still down in a crouch, leaned in and resumed kissing and sucking the skin by her stomach. A part of Kido wanted to shove both of them off, kick both of them, leave them and disappear somewhere where they wouldn’t follow and handle her like this. But maybe that desire wasn’t strong enough, as she instead stood there a little awkwardly, one Kano nibbling her, the other caressing her breasts.

It made that uncomfortable throbbing between her legs surge, and for a moment she regretted stopping the girl from pulling her pants down.

… Ah, how had she started to think things like that already?!

Bit by bit, Kano pushed Kido’s shirt up, letting her kisses trail higher and higher. There was no way these two weren’t the same person, Kido thought. The kisses seemed perfectly timed in unison with the fingers dancing along the outside of her bra, rubbing her nipples through the fabric, making her squirm and gasp. But then she’d reached the base of Kido’s bra, and the Kano behind her let go of her breasts to pull her shirt up the rest of the way, exposing the undergarment for the other to see. Kido yelped, but the girl had already managed to unhook her bra before she managed to squirm away, holding her hands over her breasts protectively. “K- _Kano!”_

“Yes?” They answered in unison.

She went to yell at them, and realized she wasn’t quite sure what she was yelling at them for. Touching her? They’d been doing that for a while already. Trying to see her breasts? Well, at least the one of them had breasts of her own, so…

“D-don’t do embarrassing things like that!”

They had the exact same look of surprised confusion. The boy spoke first. “Which part was the embarrassing part?”

She flushed bright red, but didn’t have a good answer for him.

Suddenly, the girl clapped her hands together. “I know! Kido is really shy when it comes to breasts, isn’t she? Then, I wonder if we can’t just make you more comfortable.”

She raised up her hands, and before Kido realized what was happening, the boy had already pulled her shirt clean off to expose her bra. The design of it was plain, in the way that Kido knew was not the way that bras were typically sold, or advertised. She knew they weren’t so excessively plain because she always had to go to the very backs of stores to find ones that looked like that when she did her own shopping. In that case, this wouldn’t have been something that Kano came up with using what he’d seen in ads; rather Kido was somehow certain it could only have been modeled off of one of her own bras.

He didn’t even manage to undo the clasp before she’d punched both of them.

“Ow—aah, and I really thought that’d help…” The girl gave a soft moan as she gingerly rubbed her stomach, then finished up undoing the bra hook and let the fabric slide from her shoulders. The moment a peek of nipple appeared, Kido felt herself flush bright red, and she quickly turned away.

“Ah- _ha.”_ The smugness with which it came out, the way she could practically _hear_ his grin, made her shiver, and Kido refused to turn back and look. “Kido, the truth is, you actually _really_ like boobs, huh…?”

“Don’t say stupid things! Do you want me to punch you again?!” But she definitely, definitely couldn’t turn back to look anymore.

He walked up to where he was standing right in front of her, and after a moment she hesitantly turned to glare straight at him, even though she was sure she was still red, deliberately keeping her gaze off the girl. How did he manage to look even _more_ smug than before?!

Her vision suddenly went black and she startled. On instinct she reached up to clear it, and her hands closed around… was this the female Kano’s shirt?

But then something pressed against her chest, and she felt hands settle on her sides, and Kido froze. The realization slowly dawned on her, and she didn’t take the shirt away from her face in order to hide the way a huge blush, possibly stronger than any before, spread across her face and set her ears on fire. The pressure shifted, and she couldn’t help the small gasp that slipped out.

“Ah, now Kido is getting _really_ embarrassed, right?”

Hands lifted up her bra to get it out of the way, and she made a small noise but didn’t otherwise move. But then the female Kano was shifting against her, rubbing their boobs together, and there was no way Kido could stop her soft whimpers. It wasn’t that it felt good—well, it didn’t feel bad, either—but, it was more the idea of what they were doing, that was making her feel like this. Though it felt kind of silly, she also couldn’t stop herself from imagining what the two of them must have looked like right then, chest to chest, nipples brushing against each other’s, bare skin touching bare skin. She kept pressing her face into the fabric of the shirt, even as a pair of hands from behind her snaked around her body and dipped into her pants and beneath her underwear. She had no way to stop it as a finger slid down against her slicked flesh.

“You feel so wet here already. How naughty, Kido…”

“Mmm, but this feels good! I’m getting wet, myself…”

She couldn’t help it. The finger slipped inside of her, and suddenly her whole body went hot and shuddered repeatedly as a high-pitched noise slipped through her lips. Both Kanos paused.

“Did you just come…?”

Hesitantly, slowly, she nodded.

Ah, now they were going to tease her, weren’t they? They’d barely touched her, or done anything, and she’d already become like this. Really, how shameful…

She felt the shirt she was holding being shifted and pushed down, and even though she awkwardly tried to fight against it, it didn’t take long before the fabric was no longer covering her eyes. She hesitantly glanced up, into the face of the girl standing right in front of her. Ah, Kano could probably tell that she’d been crying a little.

“Hey… kiss me.”

Kido didn’t move, except to tighten her grip on the shirt, still blocking her mouth. Kano smiled.

“Come on, it’s okay. Kiss me.”

She closed her eyes and leaned in a little. Kido hesitated, but after a moment, moved the shirt away and pressed her lips to Kano’s. Kano wrapped her arms around Kido’s lower back properly, and the hand that had been between her legs slid away entirely. For several moments they just stayed like that, kissing, not doing any more, and Kido finally dropped the shirt to the ground and placed her hands on Kano’s shoulders.

Like this, she thought, it wasn’t too bad. Kano’s bare breasts were still pressed against her, but her own shirt had slipped back down, putting a barrier between them, and the kissing felt intimate enough without being embarrassing. This much, she could handle.

Just as she was feeling herself calm down, a hand brushed her hair to the side and lips pressed against the back of her neck. A spike of heat went through her and she gave a yelp through her nose, suddenly riled up all over again. Was the back of her neck really so sensitive?!

But the Kano in front of her kept kissing her slowly, as if nothing had changed, and eventually Kido settled down again. Maybe the other one had just gotten bored? And, now he was doing something to occupy himself. So, maybe, this would be as far as—

She felt him press himself against her and rub, and there was no way that she could miss the stiffness in his pants as it deliberately moved against her leg. She pulled back suddenly, not quite able to turn around to look at him as she shouted, “K- _Kano!!”_

“Yes?” The look that the one in front of her was giving her was _far_ too innocent.

“N-not _you!_ Him!”

“What about me?” He practically purred it in her ear, but as if to distract her, the female Kano slid a leg between Kido’s and gave a slow rub there. Her angry reply was cut off right as it began as she sucked in a sudden breath at the feeling. And then both of them, _both of them_ were rubbing against her, rubbing themselves, rubbing her…

“Th-that’s… too much…”

“I-it feels really good, right?” The male Kano’s voice was unsteady in her ear, and dammit, that just made it even _more_ arousing.

“H-hey, don’t make her come again already…” _Both_ of their voices were unsteady and she squirmed, boxed in and wanting to get away but at the same time _not,_ just a little too overwhelmed by the friction between all of them.

“Y-you’re the one between her legs…”

“Both of you, sh- _shut up!”_ And though it would only shut up the one of them, she dragged the Kano in front of her back into a kiss. She could feel the grin in it, and that just made her more annoyed.

“Ah, Kido’s mad…! Guess she wants us to do something else with our mouths, then, hmm?”

Before she could react, the boy had bunched up her shirt by her armpits again, exposing her breasts to the air, and the girl had pulled out of the kiss and ducked down to run her tongue against one of her hard nipples.

The noise that escaped Kido’s mouth was nothing if not an undignified squeak, as heat suddenly churned within her again. She flushed brightly as she slowly looked down, slightly mortified, to see the way her nipple disappeared beneath those lips…

“It’ll be a bit easier for us if you hold this up for us, Kido.”

Before she could process what he’d meant by that, the male Kano had ducked around her and put his mouth to her other breast.

“Y-you two…!!”

Oh _shit,_ that did terrible things to her. The pair of lips on her skin, the tongues flicking against her nipples out of rhythm, even the soft nibble of teeth…

She stumbled backwards to try to get away and the two of them followed. The back of her legs hit the bed… had there been a bed there? It seemed there had always been a bed there, she was sure… but now she fell down on top of it, and both Kanos climbed on top of her. It was too embarrassing, with both of them giving her attention like this, and too arousing… She was making noises. She couldn’t _stop_ making noises. The ache between her legs was almost unbearable, and she felt warmth quickly building inside of her body again.

“Ah, hold up, hold up. Or she’ll come again.” The girl pulled back first, and the boy dutifully followed. They both stared down at her, her a panting mess, way too red and hot and thoroughly flustered, nearly on the verge of crying though she had no idea why. But both of them had faces that had gone slightly pink, too, and the boy in particular seemed to be breathing a little bit heavily. The warmth inside of Kido backed off and faded, until she was just uncomfortable, with the throbbing between her legs still begging to be relieved and the two of them still giving her looks that were far too intense for her to handle right now.

She gave a very soft whine. “It’s… not fair. With you two ganging up on me, I can’t…”

They stared at her for a few seconds, then settled backwards in unison. After a moment, the boy made a smile that… well, “gentle” wouldn’t be the word she’d pick to describe it, but somehow, it was a smile that set her at ease. “Commander Kido has always been the sort of take on a bit more than she could handle, hasn’t she?”

She hadn’t gathered herself enough to consider the meaning to the words before the girl quite literally pounced on the boy, sending him to the bed on his back next to Kido. She pinned his wrists and stuck her tongue straight into his mouth, but he didn’t seem to mind at all, instead kissing back with full enthusiasm. Kido startled and pulled herself upright and scooted back a bit to put space between herself and them, but she couldn’t pull her gaze away from the two Kanos making out right next to her. The girl put her knee against his crotch, and he hers, and both of them made a lustful sound in unison as they both rubbed.

Kido couldn’t tell if they were genuinely trying to turn each other on, or just put on a show for her, but either way she couldn’t quite bring herself to care about which it was at the moment.

The girl pulled back first, letting go of his wrists and then pushing up his shirt to expose his chest. He lifted his shoulders a little, and a moment later, the two of them were both topless. She leaned in and placed kisses on his chest. Maybe it was because he wasn’t a girl, but he didn’t seem to react very much to it, but she continued anyway, seemingly engrossed in her work. It took a few seconds, but the male Kano’s gaze flicked over to Kido, and when he saw she was staring, he gave that obnoxious smirk of his. She flushed in return. Without warning, he reached down and suddenly pinched the female Kano’s nipple.

She gave a sharp _“aah!”_ noise, somehow both painful and pleased, and Kido felt her vagina give an enthusiastic throb. But then the girl pulled back and pinned the boy’s wrists down again, pouting at him, even as he grinned up at her. She leaned in and gave a bite to one of his nipples, and the noise that escaped his mouth almost matched hers. To Kido, it had the exact same effect.

Kido pressed her legs together to try to hide the way she gave a small rub to herself through her pants. It was just to relieve some of the ache, to make it so it _hurt_ a little less…

But she probably hadn’t been very subtle at all, as the boy turned to her and grinned as if oblivious to the continued attentions his counterpart had resumed lavishing on his chest. “Ah, touching yourself? I didn’t know you did those sorts of things!”

She quickly snapped her hand away as the girl turned to look as well. “G-go back to harassing each other!”

“Eh, but this isn’t harassment!” The female Kano giggled and went for the boy’s pants. “It’s for fun!”

He lifted his hips for her, and—well, Kido had never really cared to think about what Kano’s cock looked like, but there it was, sticking up for her to see easily as the two of them slid him out of the rest of his clothing. Wasn’t that… kind of big? Not that Kido actually touched herself much at all, but the time she’d tried to put two fingers inside herself, even that much seemed to be a little too large to be comfortable. How was _anyone_ supposed to fit something of that size inside themselves?

Before she could think on it any further, the female Kano brushed a bit of hair behind her ear as she leaned down, and the male one gave a shiver and a sigh as his cock disappeared into her mouth. Kido suddenly found herself simultaneously so embarrassed that she didn’t want to look, and so fascinated that she couldn’t turn away.

It was kind of revolting, but she couldn’t say she wasn’t turned on by it.

He shifted a little, spreading his legs and giving her more access, and she took it. Soon a finger of hers was tracing down his body, and then it was disappearing—inside— _him—?!_

Was Kano into _that_ sort of thing?!

Kido was glad that he gave a loud, shuddering gasp, because it meant that neither of them heard the way a soft whimper slipped from her lips as she watched. His hand gripped the female Kano’s hair as she continued to suck him, but Kido could only imagine what she was doing where she couldn’t see.

_“Mmm—aah—!”_ Both of them shivered at the same time; Kido from his noises, and he from whatever was being done to get those noises out of him. She hadn’t thought that anything would make her more embarrassed than how quickly she’d first come, but somehow, watching Kano—the Kano she was used to—in such a vulnerable position, making such noises and trembling and… it was impossible that he wasn’t being honest right now, right? Which meant that the heavy flush, the labored breathing, the glassy look in his eyes as he started down at the female him…

Kido’s face felt positively on fire, and between her legs ached so badly that she really had no choice but to press a hand there again.

“H-hey… ah… stop… ah, s-stop!” He tightened his grip in her hair as his hips gave an unsteady shake. “I can only come once!”

She pulled back with a dramatic sigh, though one last parting shot from inside of him pulled a yelp from his lips. “Hmm, fiiine. Boys are so inconvenient.” She rolled her eyes and glanced towards Kido, as if expecting some sort of agreement from her. But agreement was the last thing on her mind right now. Right now, all Kido could think about was the terrible throbbing between her legs, and how much of it was thanks to the way Kano looked when he was being handled like that. “Alright, now it’s Kido’s turn to help out me!”

She startled at the sound of her name. Ah, while she’d been distracted, it seemed that the female Kano had slipped out of her own pants, and was now settled naked on the bed. Out of embarrassment, she searched for something else to look at. But the only other thing to look at was the male Kano, and his cock was still prominently erect, his eyes still hazy as they wandered over the form of his female counterpart.

Ah, neither of them had clothes on anymore… now Kido was the only one, still with her shirt with unclasped bra beneath it and her pants. Somehow, it felt like it might have been even worse to be the odd one out, but there was still no way she could just take her clothes off to match the two of them.

“Come on, staring only does so much for a girl! You’ve got an idea of what to do, right?” The female Kano nudged her with a foot and settled back a little more, spreading her legs and giving Kido an unobstructed view of her privates. Kido flushed and glanced away for a moment, but… she had one, too, right? And, though she didn’t really touch herself much, she’d done it a few times and had a bit of an idea what would probably feel good…

She hesitated a moment and glanced at the boy, but he seemed to be recovered enough that he was giving her a grin. “No delegating this one to me! It’s your turn!”

Hesitantly, Kido shifted forwards a little bit. She glanced upwards at the female Kano’s face, then back down as she brought a hand forwards.

Her skin was warm, and slippery. Kido had only been touching for a second by the time her fingertips had become covered in liquid. It made it easier to run them up and down, along lines that she had a vague idea of but had never _looked_ at before, had never been able to see because the angles didn’t work out that way. But, the shape was basically the same. The hole was here, as expected, and she hadn’t really meant to push a finger in but it went in so easily, and she felt Kano clench around her as she gave an approving murmur. And the small bump was here, hiding under skin but easy to find when she knew what she was looking for, and _that_ got a gasp, and a shudder. It was really weird doing this to another girl.

But… those sounds definitely turned her on.

She spent several more seconds looking as she explored. Kido had never thought that it would be so many different shades of pink. From a pale, just-slightly-darker-than-skin-tone color, to a deep, rosy red, to something almost purple in some parts. She let her fingers run along the ridges, just touching, really feeling the skin, as she listened to the way that Kano’s noises slipped out. She sounded like even this little was really enjoyable.

“Hey, Kido, kiss me?”

She lifted her head up in surprise and found that Kano’s face was flushed, but despite that she was still looking at her with a smile. Kido blushed, but scooted forwards to kiss her anyway. It was different this time. It wasn’t aggressive, or tentative, but some in-between, the sort of kiss that reminded her of the way she was aching and— _fuck—_ this really had been her own fantasy after all, hadn’t it?

… Ah, she’d admitted it to herself.

Kano pulled back with a small giggle. “Kiss me _there?”_

Kido felt something shift under her fingertips, and a moment later, her face was positively on fire. She darted her gaze back down for a second, though from her current perspective, she didn’t have a good view, and then back up. “Wha—I—you—?!”

“C’mon, I did it to him.” She gave a small nod in the male Kano’s direction, though Kido didn’t turn to look. “Try it out once? For me?”

“Y-yeah, but, he’s a guy, and, it’s normal to do that for guys, right…?” She finally had to turn away and stare off at nothing, too embarrassed to look at either of them anymore.

“It works for girls, too! Just pretend like your tongue is a finger!”

Kido swallowed thickly and clenched her legs together. Actually, that statement suddenly had her imagining what it would feel like for a tongue to do that to _her,_ but she wasn’t about to admit it to Kano. _Either_ Kano. Instead, after several long seconds, she awkwardly shifted back and dropped her head down.

This close, there was no way not to smell it. It was a heavy smell, the sort of smell that she’d probably dislike if it weren’t somehow turning her on. Was this… pheromones, or whatever those were called? The way that this didn’t actually seem disgusting, and, actually she was kind of curious…

The first taste caught her by surprise. She’d been expecting something more like the kiss, where the primary taste had been the inside of someone else’s mouth and not that different from her own, but this definitely had a distinct flavor to it. It was a little bit acidic, and that same sort of thing as the smell. She kind of disliked it, but it didn’t make her want to stop.

“Mmh, Kido…” The first slip of her tongue along Kano’s labia had her shuddering, putting a hand to the back of Kido’s head and pressing her forwards a little in encouragement. It took a little while of hesitantly feeling it out, and getting used to the taste, but after maybe a minute or so Kido had left behind most of her embarrassment, falling into the rhythm of tracing the same lines her fingers had been drawing before. It was actually remarkably easy, once she got the hang of it.

“Hey, Kido, you should try something like this!”

She’d completely forgotten about the boy enough that she startled when he spoke, but the girl’s hand on the back of her head held her close and kept her from reacting more than that. He gripped the back of her pants, and the embarrassment she’d left behind suddenly returned in full force. She weakly tried to pull away, but that just got her faced pressed closer, as the male Kano slid her pants and her underwear off her butt and downwards. She instinctively pressed her legs together to try to stop him.

“Ah, not like that—! Kido, it’s hard to reach it when you do that!” he whined. But it wasn’t hard enough, apparently, as she felt his fingers tracing the outside of her body again until one slipped in for just a moment. She couldn’t help the way she clenched and shuddered.

“So embarrassed, huh? Let him in, Kido. You were fantasizing about this, too, right?”

At the girl’s words, Kido relaxed a little. Was that why he was doing this now? Because when this Kano had been talking about it, Kido had been imagining…

She let him slide her pants the rest of the way off, though she failed to suppress the soft whimper that slipped out as he did so. She spread her legs a little and not two seconds later, she felt hair tickling her from behind, and that— _that_ was definitely a tongue…!

It was the first substantial touch she’d had since the two of them had turned her on so strongly and she made the most ridiculous, obscene noise in response. Though she was sure they were going to laugh, neither actually did. Instead Kido felt Kano’s tongue licking along her skin, to her clit, and suddenly he was rolling it around and sending all _sorts_ of shocks through her body.

If she’d thought her noise before was obscene, the one she let loose at _that_ made the prior one simply pale in comparison.

“That good, huh? You really do love it when we— _aah-mmh!”_ She cut off Kano’s teasing by taking the boy’s advice after all and trying to imitate what he’d just done on her. Kido didn’t get nearly so strong a reaction, but it definitely got one, and the boy pulled back and let out a huff of breath against her skin.

“Sh-shit. Damn.”

The two of them were both breathing heavily. _She_ was breathing heavily, she felt so incredibly hot all over, and she felt the boy sliding fingers—multiple fingers, enough to stretch her but not enough that it quite hurt—inside of her body. She just kept going, kept working the female Kano’s clit without pause, and soon she was being rewarded with high-pitched breathy noises. They were noises that made her clench around the male Kano’s fingers, and even though he was touching her, her ache continued to grow.

He slowly pulled them out, and then he was gripping her side and positioning his legs between hers.

She realized what he was up to, startled, and tried to pull back. He was trying to put it in, wasn’t he? That thing that had definitely been too big for her. It wasn’t going to fit. She had to stop him, before he hurt her…!

But just as she felt him start to move into her, the girl pulled her closer, cutting her off. She didn’t even have a chance to struggle before he was already pushed inside, and she sucked in a sharp breath.

… Was that it?

Kido stilled, adjusting, but also waiting. She’d expected… when she’d looked, he’d felt so much bigger than anything she’d managed before, that she had been so certain he wouldn’t be able to get in. But, he was definitely pressed against her, and she could feel him spreading her open. It… was a little bit uncomfortable, but not what she’d call painful. The sort of thing where she wouldn’t want to stay like this for too long, but for now, it was fine.

It was fine.

She was alright.

“Ah, Kido, are you okay?”

Her shoulders were shaking. Not because it hurt. It wasn’t that it hurt at all. She’d just… been so scared, for a moment, and now there was the relief… The girl let go of her and she pulled her head back a little, though she kept it ducked so neither of them could see her face.

“Y-you scared me. I thought… it wouldn’t fit…”

“Huh? But I had three fingers in you, Kido, and those fit fine. And I’m a bit smaller than that, so…”

… Three? Before, when he’d put his fingers in, that had been three? It hadn’t even felt as bad as two had, when she’d done it herself, so she’d assumed that she’d just gotten a bit wider, but not…

“Th-then say that!” She turned to glare at him, though she knew it would let him see that she’d nearly cried. The sight made him startle for a moment, but then he smiled.

“Aah, sorry about that. These things can be pretty scary when they’re new, huh? Then, I’ll start off slow.”

He shifted back, and it made her take a shuddering breath in. When he slid back in, it hurt no more than it had the first time, and Kido felt herself relax a bit more. True to his word, Kano kept the leisurely pace, and though it still felt a bit uncomfortable, it also made her whole body tingle with warmth.

She rested her head on the female Kano’s leg and closed her eyes for several long seconds, just letting herself adjust to the feeling of having sex. It wasn’t what she was expecting, but she couldn’t put her finger on how. Maybe she just hadn’t really thought about what it would feel like.

“I’m gonna go faster now, Kido.”

She went to respond but only got a soft _“mmh!”_ as he picked up his pace. The heat came back, not building yet but definitely there, and she suddenly realized that her breathing had gone heavy. Fingers gently ran through her hair, and she directed her gaze up towards the female Kano.

“Keep going?”

She hesitated a moment, but then resumed licking. It felt like the taste had changed, or maybe it was just in her head. She was certain about the smell, at least; it was definitely the same, and she definitely didn’t mind it as much right now. Maybe this was what happened when she was getting more into it.

The female Kano gave a sharp moan at one particular drag of her tongue, and Kido felt the male shudder against her. Maybe he was enjoying those sounds just as much as she was. It seemed to be encouragement for him, as he sped up again, and this time his pace had sounds slipping out of Kido regularly as the heat inside of her began to grow.

Ah, was her face burning from embarrassment? Or was it just because, like the rest of her, it was overwhelmingly being heated up by this whole thing?

“K-keep doing that… Keep d-doing…” The female Kano seemed to run out of breath as her grip on Kido’s hair tightened, but she didn’t pull her closer. ‘That’, though, was probably the way that she was running her tongue up and down over her clit, so even though Kido felt like her tongue might be tiring out soon, she kept the pace for a bit longer. Insider of her, she felt the boy’s rhythm lose its steadiness.

Were they both about to come? What about herself? She wasn’t sure if this was going to make her get all the way to orgasm—

—but then a hand reached under her shirt and she felt fingers roll one of her nipples around, and suddenly her whole body jerked and she was clenching around Kano’s cock. She yelped loudly enough that she couldn’t tell if either of them had made any noise, or if it was only herself. She didn’t mean to stop licking, but her body wasn’t responding the way she wanted it to; there was just this overwhelming heat…

Kido’s eyes snapped open to meet a dark room, and her whole body shuddered once, twice… She felt hot, uncomfortably hot, and her face was burning and she could feel her vagina tremble and clench even though there was nothing touching her anymore. Even though there hadn’t been anything touching her in the first place.

Right. That had been a dream. And this... this was the darkness of her room, the actual shapes of the world around her, the sounds of the cicadas under the streetlights outside. This was real.

Had she actually just come, for real? She’d heard of wet dreams as something that happened to boys, and hadn’t really thought that girls would have them too. But surely, if any dream were to make her come, it would be something like the one she’d just had.

She still felt too warm. Her face was on fire, and her back was uncomfortably hot. She shifted to try to get rid of some of the heat and bumped against something. There was something pressed against her back, trapping the heat there. Kido shifted away from it, and when she sat up to take a look at what it was, she froze.

Curled up on the bed next to her was Kano, somehow sporting a bit of a grin even though he seemed to be asleep.

He definitely hadn’t been there when she’d gone to bed.

As she watched, he shifted a little, curling inwards and making a soft noise. A noise that she was now a little too familiar with. He shivered and made it again, louder this time, and Kido found her gaze had already drifted down as far as his torso by the time she caught herself and stopped it.

Before this situation had the chance to get any worse, she drew her fist back and punched him.


End file.
